Tiempo de Asalto y Trato
by Harumaki03
Summary: Estaba acostumbrado a atacar, ¡no al contrario!, por eso cuando ella atacó, no pudo hacer más que quedarse atónito.


**"Tiempo de Asalto y Trato"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Estaba acostumbrado a atacar, ¡no al contrario!, por eso cuando ella atacó, no pudo hacer más que quedarse atónito.

 **Nota:** A quienes se dignan a leer estas historias **Karmanami** y me comentan, ¡muchas gracias de corazón!

 **-/-/-**

¿De qué habían estado hablando? Sobre sus horas extras, sí. Ella odiaba que las hiciera, porque sabía que no eran necesarias.

Aunque él decía que sí. Tenía que mostrar su valía y dejarse el pellejo allí para poder lograr subir a la cima y ya luego _jugar_ a su antojo con esos vejestorios.

Y tener más tiempo libre. Pero Okuda Manami no lo veía así, especialmente cuando su novio ya tenía unas ligeras _(tanto así que se sorprendía de que ella las notará)_ ojeras.

Entonces, entre las quejas de ella al respecto y él tomándolo con soltura, ¿cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Ella había estado quejándose del poco tiempo que tenían para ellos y él se estaba disculpando cuando lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ella lo había jalado por la corbata para acercarlo a sí y había estampado sus labios con los suyos.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y tampoco iba a negar que se estaba sonrojando un poco; las veces que ella había iniciado un beso eran pocas y siempre le sorprendía. Como ahora.

Decidió dejar de comportarse como un maldito primerizo, así que cerró sus ojos y movió los labios al compás de los de ella, emitió un gruñido cuando ella mordió la punta de su lengua cuando trato de abrirse paso en su boca.

Y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados aunque podía sentir su respiración y su mano aún lo sujetaba por la corbata.

—N-no me gusta cuando dices que tienes que hacerlo para mostrar tu valía, Karma —musitó ella, alzando su otra mano para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos los labios masculinos.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando ella le llamo sin el sufijo, le encantaba cuando lo hacía.

No tenía necesidad de mirarla para saber cómo estaba en aquellos momentos, con sus mejillas arreboladas y su mirada cargada de reproche con tintes de pena por el _"acto impulsivo"_ que había cometido antes para acallarle pero igual abrió sus ojos, viéndola tan cerca de sí que si le estuviera mirando directamente al rostro, podría contar sus largas pestañas.

—Pero —besó los dedos de ella —es la realidad —le alzó el rostro sujetándole la barbilla—. Aunque si es necesario que lo diga para que me beses, lo diré un montón de veces más —sonrió con malicia al ver como el rubor en sus mejillas se extendía hasta sus orejas.

—¡K-Karma-kun! —le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡N-no estamos hablando de eso! —y Karma rió con ganas.

Rayos, le encantaba meterse con ella. Adoraba sus expresiones, todas y cada una de ellas.

—Bueno, bien —acarició una de sus mejillas —el punto es que quieres que deje de hacer esas horas extras, ¿no? —la vio asentir con firmeza, apretando sus labios para darle énfasis—. Entonces, hagamos un trato —alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña pero no menos traviesa.

Manami entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia. Sabía que era mucho pedir que él aceptará dejar de explotarse a sí mismo de forma innecesaria sin tener que dar algo a cambio, la cuestión era el qué.

—¿Qué clase de trato, Karma-kun? —cuestionó, notando que aunque su sonrisa persistía, su mirada estaba cargada de seriedad y un tinte de duda, por la forma en que su ceño se fruncía de forma tenue.

—Yo estaría más que feliz de llegar a casa y encontrar a alguien allí —musitó de forma tenue, mientras Manami sentía su corazón empezar a saltarse latidos —estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si vienes a vivir conmigo —concluyó, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras con su mano libre echaba hacia atrás sus cabellos.

Manami entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y luego la cerró para tragar en seco.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz. A pesar de que eran novios, ella aún vivía en la casa de sus padres, aunque estos no residían ya allí y Karma había comprado un apartamento en una zona bastante céntrica, cómodo tanto para su trabajo como poder ir a verla en la universidad.

Había pensado mucho en ello pero jamás pensó que una cosa llevaría a la otra.

—Bueno, lo estuve pensando, apenas vienes a esta casa —con un ligero movimiento señaló la casa a sus espaldas —el apartamento queda mucho más cerca de la universidad y por último pero no menos importante, quiero vivir contigo. Abrazarte al llegar y para dormir —soltó una risilla mientras la miraba estupefacta —harías que mi falta de descanso se esfumara —alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

—¿Quieres que vaya a vivir contigo? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Me encantaría —pegó su frente a la de ella —ambos ganamos, yo dejo de hacer horas extras, tú ganas, y yo gano porque te tendré junto a mi todas las horas que esté en casa —rozó su nariz con la suya —pero es solo si tú...

—¡Sí, sí! —Manami rodeó su cuello con sus finos brazos—. ¡Cumple tu palabra, Akabane! —él sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Y qué tal si empezamos hoy mismo? —musitó, mordiendo su cuello suavemente.

—No pidas im-imposibles, ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana, iniciar una mudanza ahora sería... —empezó a decir velozmente, estremeciéndose al sentir sus labios en la piel sensible de su cuello.

—Podemos llevar lo esencial y ya el fin de semana el resto —rió —y sería agradable que iniciaras los besos más a menudo, especialmente cuando quieres que me calle —ella lo golpeó en el pecho en reproche y él reía.

En lo que se decidían, al menos el trato estaba hecho y la situación para ambos era de ganar-ganar.

Definitivamente.

 **—Fin—**

En realidad tenía desde el 16 de este mes con este pequeño escrito hecho, pero entre que lo corregía, no me decidía por el título _(aún dudo de el)_ y tratar de seguir mi historia del _fandom_ de **Naruto** , crear más para el de **Assassination Classroom** , de **Shokugeki no Sōma** y mi trabajo y horarios locos, no he dado abasto.

Creo que moriré _(xD)_. La historia fue bastante random y esta basada ligeramente _(?)_ en la imagen de portada, cuyos créditos a su creador/a. Y sin añadir mucho más, espero que disfruten la historia, me permitan saber qué les ha parecido y una vez más, ¡muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a mis anteriores historias **Karmanami**! ¡Arigatou!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
